Final Fantasy 15
by Azura De Martel
Summary: The Chosen King who's destined to vanquish the Accursed and bring back the light, the Shield, Advisor, Gunman and former Imperial Princess who will help him, the Oracle who will forged the Covenant of the Six for him, the Glaive who swear to watch and protect the former Imperial Princess and the Accursed who gets in their way.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Final Fantasy 15, it belongs to Square Enix. I only own my 2 OC characters, Zaltana Stanhope and Alfodr._

 **Prologue**

 **A few days before the invasion of Niflheim and destruction of Insomnia, inside the throne room in the Citadel…**

"The decreed hour is come. Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis." said King Regis to his only son, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum (a slightly fair-skinned, short spiky black-haired, clear blue-eyed crown prince of Lucis who's wearing a short-sleeve steel gray-coloured shirt with a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and 2 pockets on it over his shirt, knee-length black-coloured cropped trousers and black buckled boots on his legs and a black glove on his left hand), who nodded then bowed silently to his father.

"Thank you… Your majesty." said Noctis to King Regis after he bowed to him.

"Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods." stated King Regis to Noctis.

"Right." said Noctis to King Regis before he turned around and make his way past his 3 oldest friends, Gladiolus Amicitia (a tall, muscular and tan-skinned, shoulder-length wavy black-haired, amber-eyed crownsguard/shield of Noctis who's wearing a short-sleeve open black shirt with a pendant around his neck, long black leather trousers with a small side chain on it and black shoes on his legs, a small black arm sleeve over his left wrist, a large tattoo that covered both of his arms and a long, straight scar over his left eye), Ignis Scientia (a slightly fair-skinned, short, light brown hair swept up at the front of his hairline, glasses on his light green-eyes and advisor/cook of Noctis who's wearing a long sleeve purple and black patterned dress shirt with a long sleeve open suit black jacket over it, long dark grey trousers with a storage pack attached on his left leg and black shoes on his feets and fingerless dark grey gloves on his hands) and Prompto Argentum (a slightly fair-skinned, short, unruly blonde-haired, blue-eyed, freckled-faced gunman of Noctis who's wearing a sleeveless black shirt with several white patterns on it and with a sleeveless open black vest over it, long black pants with a faint pattern of a leopard print on it, short black boots with white furs on them and fingerless black gloves on his hands (with 2 bands on his right hand).

Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto turned and watched Noctis walked past them with surprise looks on their faces before they turned back to glance and bowed to King Regis then they turned around and walked down the steps after Noctis and all 4 of them walked out of the throne room without another word.

XXXX

 **Outside the Citadel…**

"Well, princes will be princes." said Prompto after he, Gladiolus, Ignis and Noctis stepped out and began walking down the front steps of the Citadel.

"So much for royal protocol." said Ignis unhappily.

"Not like you had to deliver a formal address…" added Gladiolus.

"Your highness!" Drautos's voice suddenly called out to Noctis, which make him and his 3 friends to ceased walking before they turned around and saw King Regis slowly walking down the steps with his cane in his left hand and with Drautos following closely by his side.

"What now?" Noctis asked his father as he walked up the steps toward King Regis and stopped in front of him.

"I fear I have left too much unsaid." King Regis told Noctis. "You place a great burden on those who would bear with you."

"You're one to talk." scoffed Noctis to King Regis (who turned to glance at his 3 friends).

"I ask not that you 3 guide my wayward son, merely that you 3 remain at his side." said King Regis to Noctis's 3 friends.

"Indeed, Your Grace." said Ignis as he bowed to King Regis.

"We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we do." said Gladiolus as he bowed to King Regis as well.

"Yeah, what he said." said Prompto with a nod of his head to King Regis.

"Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running. Drautos, he's in your hands." said Noctis dryly to King Regis and Drautos before he turned and began to walked down the steps away from his father.

"And another thing, Prince Noctis." said King Regis to Noctis (who stopped and turned to glance back at him for the second time). "Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be." added King Regis.

"Your Majesty, as well." said Noctis as he bowed to his father for the second time (while Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto turned around and resumed walking down the steps toward the car). "Try to mind yours around the esteemed royal guests from Niflheim."

"You have no cause for concern." said King Regis in a reassuring tone of voice to Noctis.

"Nor do you." stated Noctis.

"Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back." said King Regis.

"You think I would?" asked Noctis.

"I need only know that you're ready to leave home behind." replied King Regis.

"Don't know about you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be." said Noctis in a confident tone of voice to King Regis before he turned away from him.

"Take care on the long road." said King Regis to Noctis (who turned to glance back at King Regis for the third time). "Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you. Walk tall, my son." King Regis added to Noctis (who nodded and smiled at his father before he turned and resumed walking down the steps toward his 3 waiting friends and the car, all 4 of them had no idea that this would be the last time they'll see and talk to King Regis).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Several hours later, on the road outside of Insomnia…**

Another car drove down the road passed the Regalia (which broke down on the road for no reason) and Gladiolus (who try and failed to wave down the fourth car which drove by) while Ignis sat in the driver's seat and both Noctis (who groan and pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers) and Prompto sit and lie down on the road at the back of the car.

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there…" grumbled Gladiolus to Ignis as he leaned against the car door and placed his hand on his hip. "Thought people were friendly outside the city."

"You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers." said Ignis to Gladiolus.

"Guess we've got no choice but to push her all the way." said Gladiolus as he raised his arms and stretch himself a little.

"I've already pushed myself… to the brink of death." wheeze Prompto slightly weakly to Gladiolus.

"You can say that again." said Noctis with a weak nod of his head to Prompto.

"Oh, get up, you two." grumbled Gladiolus as he walked to the back of the car, patted Noctis's back and lightly kicked Prompto's right leg with his leg (which make them groan in unison). "C'mon, car isn't gonna move itself." Gladiolus added to them both as they grudgingly stood up from the road.

"And here I thought the _car_ was supposed to move _us_." complain Prompto as he walked forward to take his position on the right side of the car.

"Wouldn't that be nice-" said Noctis as he let out a deep sigh after he take his position on the left side of the car.

"Can it. Ready… Steady…" said Gladiolus before he began counting down (which make both Noctis and Prompto groan in unison). "PUSH!"

Soon after Gladiolus said the "push" word to both Noctis and Prompto (while Ignis sat in the car), they began to slowly pushed the car forward down the road.

"Un. Believable." grunted Noctis.

"Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?" teased Gladiolus.

"We let ourselves get too carried away." said Ignis as he turned to scowled at Prompto.

"Look, these things happen! And don't give me that look, Iggy!" said Prompto when he noticed the scowling look on Ignis's face.

"Let's just hope this isn't some bad omen." said Gladiolus.

"Gladio, do me a favor." said Noctis.

"What?" asked Gladiolus.

"Push this thing by yourself." replied Noctis.

"All by myself?" repeated Gladiolus in an annoy tone of voice to Noctis.

"You won't even notice if we just let _go._ " added Prompto.

"Prompto, don't you even think about it!" growled Gladiolus.

"Save some breath for pushing the car, you guys." said Ignis.

"Ignis! C'mon-time to switch!" said Noctis as he glance at Ignis with a pleading look on his face.

"Nuh-uh! We just switch back there!" Gladiolus snapped at Noctis.

"And it's my turn, Noct." said Prompto with a small smile on his face.

"His "turn"." said Ignis as he rolled his eyes at Prompto.

"My hands are killing me." complain Prompto.

"You rather I kill you with mine?" said Gladiolus as he lightly glared at Prompto.

"Easy there, tough guy." said Prompto nervously at Gladiolus.

"Any luck?" Noctis asked Ignis.

"None. Only a busy signal." replied Ignis with a small shake of his head at Noctis.

"Hold the phone- is it just me, or was it supposed to be way closer?" asked Prompto with a frown look on his face.

"I assure you the map is correct, Prompto." replied Ignis.

"The map said Hammerhead was right there." complain Noctis.

"Literally next door." said Prompto in agreement with Noctis.

"Looks that way on a map of the world." said Gladiolus before he sighed at Prompto.

"The world's a pretty big old place." said Noctis.

"True, filled with wonders and dangers at every corner." said Ignis in agreement with Noctis as he adjusted the glasses on his face.

"Tell that to my poor legs." complain Prompto.

"Are you guys even pushing at all?" growled Gladiolus.

"Hard as I can." said Prompto.

"With everything I got, Gladio." said Noctis.

"Check it out, guys!" said Prompto suddenly and joyfully to Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis.

"What?" asked Gladiolus.

"Up ahead, the sign to Hammerhead!" replied Prompto.

"Nice." said Ignis dryly at Prompto.

"Ugh, you make me think we were close, Prompto." said Noctis in an annoy tone of voice to Prompto (who apologized to them) before all 4 of them lapsed into silence while Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto kept on pushing the car down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **An hour later, in Hammerhead…**

Soon after Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto finally pushed the car into Hammerhead (which is a small outpost that has a small diner, a gas station, a shop selling needed items, snacks and canned drinks, a garage and some cars and a truck selling weapons parked on the parking lots inside the outpost), both Noctis and Prompto immediately sighed in relief before they fell to the ground and leaned their backs against the Regalia while both Gladiolus and Ignis (who got out of the car) and take a look around Hammerhead.

"Hey there, y'all keep a girl waitin'!" the voice of a woman suddenly called out to them, which make Prompto raised his head to glance up while at the same time both Gladiolus and Ignis turned and glance at the woman (a slightly tan-skinned, short and curly blonde hair, olive-green eyes mechanic of Hammerhead who's wearing a long-sleeve cropped yellow jacket and a pink bra over her partially exposed chest, very short light blue jeans with a brown belt loosely tied around her jeans and hips, thigh high black stockings with white boots on her legs, a red cap with a logo and the words "HAMMERHEAD" and "FULL SERVICE STATION branded and written on it and dark brown gloves on her hands).

"Now, which one's the prince?" the woman asked them, which make Noctis stood up from the ground when he heard her say his title. "Aha! Hello, Your highness! Congrats on your wedding!" the woman greeted him before she congratulate him on his upcoming wedding.

"Not hitched just yet." said Noctis contradictly to the woman.

"Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead." said the woman in a teasing tone of voice to Noctis.

"Apologies for taking so long." said Ignis apologetically to the woman before Noctis could say anything to her.

"You'd best save your apologies for Paw-paw." said the woman as she shake her head in amusement at Ignis before she examined the Regalia.

"Well, that makes you…" Gladiolus began saying to the woman then trailed off into silence.

"Cindy Aurum- Cid's grease monkey granddaughter." said the woman as she turned and introduced herself to them.

"Roll' er in while I'm still young!" said the gravelly voice of an elderly man named Cid (who's a slightly pale-skinned, short grey-haired, hazel-eyes elderly man with a moustache and beard on his face and wearing a short-sleeve white and blue shirt with a long sleeve red leather jacket over it, long dark blue jeans and black shoes on his legs, black gloves on his hands and a red cap bearing the "Hammerhead" logo on his head) suddenly from behind Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto, which make them turned around to glance at him. "Didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat-up ol' clunker." added Cid to them as he examined the Regalia before he turned to glance at Noctis. "Prince Noctis."

"Uh, yeah." said Noctis to Cid (who lowered his head to look down at the ground).

"Prince". Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him." scoffed Cid as he make his way past Noctis and Ignis.

"What?" said Noctis in confusion to Cid.

"You got a long way to go, son. And that slack jaw's gettin' you nowhere fast." said Cid to Noctis as he examined the Regalia even more (while placing and running his gloves over the hood of the car for a short while) before he raised his left hand to tug his cap a little. "She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along." Cid told them as he walked away from them toward the garage (which make Cindy sighed before she turned to glance at them).

"Y'all heard him! Let's get movin'. Right this way." said Cindy to them before she raised her right arm to gestured them to pushed the Regalia toward the garage (which make Prompto groan again before he and the others pushed the Regalia toward the garage. Once they pushed the Regalia into the garage, Cindy ushered them out before she closes the garage door).

"And now we played the waiting game." said Ignis.

"Never liked that game." said Prompto as he shake his head a little.

"Never any good at it, either." said Noctis before he and the others turned and approach Cindy.

"Y'all ain't never been out this way before, have ya?" asked Cindy as she turned to glance at them. "Go on! Have a look around! And this'll make sure y'all don't get lost." added Cindy as she turned to take the map lying on the small round table behind her and hand it over to Noctis (who take it from her before he folded and put the map into his pants pocket).

"Well, might as well make good use of the extra time." Gladiolus suggested to Noctis (who glance and nodded to him) before he turned and walked toward the weapon's truck to check out the weapons while both Ignis and Prompto walked toward the.

As Gladiolus walked toward the weapon's truck, Noctis decided to head toward and stepped into the shop to check out the items on the shelves. After Noctis stepped into the shop, he saw both Ignis and Prompto standing inside and checking out the items on the shelves as well. After a few seconds of them entering the shop and checking out the items, Ignis then told both Noctis and Prompto that they're now penniless (since they use the last of their funds to repair the Regalia) and that they had to talk to Cindy once again.

"Broken down and flat broke." said Prompto sarcastically to Ignis.

"Adding insult to injury." said Ignis as he scowled at Prompto.

"Old man's in for both after charging us that much." said Gladiolus.

"Then let's go talk to him or his granddaughter." said Noctis to his 3 friends before they nodded to him then they turned to approach Cindy.

"She's ain't gonna be ready for a while. Y'all need something?" asked Cindy as she saw them make their way toward her.

"Yeah, it's about the price for the Regalia. Bit steep for a tune up. Don't ya think?" replied Noctis.

"Oh, now I get it. _This_ must be what Paw-paw meant when he said he was gonna "teach them boys a lesson"." said Cindy as she turned to glance away from Noctis with a frown look on her face for a few seconds before she glance back at him. "Told me he oughta have y'all take care of some ornery varmints that've been causing a ruckus around here. I'll be happy to pay y'all for your services if y'all are up to the challenge. How 'bout it?" added Cindy as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So much for finding an easy way out. Thanks a lot, "Paw-paw"." sighed Prompto.

"But don't go runnin' 'round after dark. The daemons are liable to rip y'all to shreds." Cindy warned and reminded Noctis and his 3 friends about the daemons that only come out at night before she pull out a wad of gil and a bronze bangle and handed the gil and bangle over to Noctis (who took the gil and bangle from her with a confused look on his face). "Here-this oughta be enough for a place to stay. Remember, this is just between us, don't y'all tell Paw-paw." Cindy told them before she turned around and walked away from them.

After Noctis put the wad of gil and the bronze bangle into his pants pocket, he and his 3 friends then turned around and walked away from the Hammerhead outpost, walked across the road, jumped over the metal railing of the road onto the wide rocky desert filled with grasses, bushes, trees and large rocks around them (and large rocky mountains in the distance in front of them) before they resumed walking and taking a thorough look at the desert around them for the varmints that Cindy just told them and they soon spotted the varmints (which turns out to be large black scorpion monsters) crawling together near a large rock and some bushes.

"Looks like we found our first targets. Ready, Noct?" asked Ignis as he summoned forth twin daggers in his hands.

"Of course, Ignis." replied Noctis as he summoned forth a long spear in his hands before he raised and threw his long spear and warped straight into the fray of the scorpion monsters and he began fighting, parrying and killing them one after another.

Soon Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto charge toward the fray of the scorpion monsters to help Noctis in fighting, parrying and killing them as well with their own weapons until they managed to killed them off and dismiss their weapons.

"Excellent work, everyone. On we go to find and vanquish our next 2 targets." said Ignis to Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto (who nodded to him) before they run further into the desert in search of their next 2 group targets of scorpion monsters, saw and found them crawling around in two different spots on the desert and they summoned forth their weapons, charge toward the second and third group of scorpion monsters and killed them off.

"So, uh, where we headed anyway, guys?" asked Prompto after he, Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis killed off the 3 groups of scorpion monsters.

"Nowhere until the repairs are done. Then we head for Galdin Quay." replied Ignis.

"And after that, we hop on a boat, and before we know it, loverprince's hitched." said Gladiolus in a teasing tone of voice to Prompto (which make Noctis glared at him).

"Wait for car repairs, then wedding bells in the air. Got it!" said Prompto as he glance and smiled at Noctis (who's glaring at him now before he heard and felt his phone started ringing and vibrating in his pants pocket and he pull his phone out).

"Who could this be?" said Noctis to himself as he glance down at his phone screen before he answer it. "Hello?"

" _Hey, it's Cindy. How goes the huntin'?"_ asked Cindy's voice from Noctis's phone.

"Actually, we just finished." replied Noctis.

" _That's great, 'cause I got one more hunt for y'all-only this time it's for a person. A fella named Dave went off and we ain't heard from him since. Reckon he staked out a spot in an old shack nearby."_ Cindy told and explain to Noctis about their next hunt to search for a guy named Dave.

"Old shack?" said Noctis with a frown look on his face before he look around for the old shack building that Cindy just told him about and he soon saw the building almost completely hidden behind some thick trees and large rocks to his left. "Got it. We'll take a look." Noctis told Cindy before he hangs up and put his phone back into his pants pocket and he began walking toward the old shack.

"So, what'd Cindy say?" asked Prompto eagerly to Noctis.

"Needs us to find some guy named "Dave"." replied Noctis.

"He went missing?" asked Gladiolus.

"Not "missing". She said that he's holed up in that shack." replied Noctis as he and his 3 friends reached the old shack, make their way up the steps and into the shack, look around the interior of the place and saw that it's completely barren and devoid of anyone except for a small rectangular table that had several pieces of papers lying on it before Noctis approach the table to pick up one of the papers.

"What's this?" said Noctis as he glance at the paper in his hand before he began reading it out to himself. "Mutant dualhorn sighting. Codename: Bloodhorn. Characteristics: red tusks, extremely violent. Outstanding bounty on sabertusks in the nearby area."

"Noct!" Ignis suddenly yelled at Noctis, which immediately make him dropped the paper before he turned around to see what is it that make Ignis suddenly yell out to him and he saw a group of Sabertusk monsters charging into the shack toward his 3 friends (who summoned their weapons and began fighting the Sabertusk monsters that suddenly charge into the shack) before one of the Sabertusks suddenly broke away from the others to charge, jumped and knocked him on his back on the floor.

But before the Sabertusk could attack or bite him, Prompto immediately raised and aimed his handgun at the Sabertusk that just knocked Noctis down and shoot it before he pointed his gun at another Sabertusk that's Gladiolus is fighting against and shoot it as well. "You okay?" Prompto asked Noctis as he hold out his hand to him and Noctis nodded, raised and placed his hand on Prompto before Prompto helped pull him up from the ground.

"We're now." said Gladiolus as he swung his large broadsword to kill off another Sabertusk.

"Remember, they're just as scared of us." said Ignis calmly to them.

"Easy as they come." said Noctis as he and his 3 friends kept on parrying, fighting and killing off the rest of the Sabertusks until they managed to killed off all of the Sabertusks before they lie dead on the floor of the shack around them.

"None the worse for wear." said Ignis as he and the others dismiss their weapons before they turned around and walked past the dead bodies of the Sabertusks, left the empty shack and look around the desert for the other shack where Dave is and Gladiolus soon spotted the other shack standing on the other side of the dirt road slightly far in front of them.

"Hey, what about that other shack over there?" asked Gladiolus to the others as he raised his arm and pointed his finger at the other shack he just spotted.

"Let's go and check it out. Dave might be inside." replied Noctis before he and his 3 friends run across the dirt road toward the other shack and they soon saw another group of Sabertusks slowly walking around outside the shack before they summoned forth their weapons, charge forward and proceed to fight and killed them off.

"Hey, who's out there!?" said a worried voice of a man from inside the shack (shortly after Noctis and his 3 friends fight and killed off the group of Sabertusks) before the door of the shack opened outward to reveal a tan-skinned, short brown-haired, brown-eyed man wearing a short sleeve dark grey shirt with a red vest over it, long black pants with a belt tied around his waist and black boots on his legs, black fingerless gloves on his hands and a necklace with some dog tags hanging on it around his neck as he glance at them while leaning against the wooden frame of the door.

"And look who's in here-the man of the hour. Dave, right? Been looking for you." said Gladiolus.

"Didn't mean to cause y'all any trouble. Been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle." said Dave in an apologetic tone of voice to them. "Something funny 'bout them varmints. I gave 'em hell, but I still couldn't finish the job. Still one mean mutt about. Y'all don't look much like hunters, but whaddaya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?" Dave added and asked them as he shake his head a little.

"Sure, we'll do it. Well, for the right price." replied Noctis as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Y'all got guts, that's for sure. Lemme tell ya all where I last saw him." said Dave as he pull out a small tied-up brown bag of gil from his pants pocket and hand it over to Noctis before he told them on where he last seen the Dualhorn monster. After he's done in telling them about it, he then sat down and leaned his back against the wall of the shack.

"Whew! For a second I thought you were gonna forget to ask for gil!" said Prompto to Noctis.

"Yeah, I know." said Noctis as he gave a small nod to Prompto before he began to walked away from the shack in search of the Dualhorn monster that Dave just told them about. But before he could do so, he suddenly felt someone grab hold of his shoulder to stop him from walking on and when he turned to see who is it, he saw that it's Ignis.

"It would be wise to rest up before we set out to find and vanquish our next target, Noct." said Ignis.

"True, good idea. I was starting to get tired anyway." said Noctis as he nodded to Ignis before he let out a tired sigh.

Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto then turned around and make their way toward a large rock with dozens of glowing blue-coloured runes branded around it. As they arrived and make their way up to the top of the rock, they then proceed to helped each other in setting up camp, cooking equipments and putting chairs down and around the unlit campfire. After several hours of them done in setting up their camp before they sat down on the chairs around the campfire, all 4 of them then had their meals and drinks together around the campfire (while the sun set in the distance sky before the sky turned from evening to night) and once they finished their meals and drinks, they then cleaned things up before they head into their tent for their slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **The next day…**

Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto woke up quite early the next day (before both Gladiolus and Prompto try to wake Noctis up (since he's always a heavy sleeper), which annoy him while Ignis swiftly stepped out of the tent to prepare and cook their breakfast and drinks for them). After both Gladiolus and Prompto managed to wake Noctis up, all 3 of them then stood up and stepped out of their tent before they had their breakfast and drinks that Ignis had prepare for them until they're done then they helped Ignis in cleaning up their dishes and cups before they began talking about Cindy and her grandfather, Cid.

"Like a father to her?" said Noctis with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Yeah. Ever since they got back, Cid's been the only one looking after her." said Gladiolus with a small nod of his head to Noctis.

"Rather more than a middling mechanic can handle." said Ignis.

"All things considered, I'd say she turned out okay." said Prompto with a small nod of his head.

"Yeah, like any girl, you just need to treat her right." said Gladiolus.

"Treat her wrong and Cid'll stuff his wrench where the sun don't shine!" said Prompto.

"Take good care of the car, and it'll take good care of us." said Ignis.

"Yeah, the car." scoffed Noctis as he jumped down from the rock and began running down the nearby dirt road (and past several empty shacks, houses and parking spots that had ruined/abandon cars on both sides of the road on the desert) in search of their Dualhorn target while Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto quickly jumped down from the rock and run after him to search for it as well.

"Sometimes I wonder if we'll able sit inside that beautiful car again." sighed Prompto.

"Sitting most of the day was pretty nice." said Gladiolus with a small nod of his head.

"Napping was even better." said Noctis in an agreeing tone of voice to Gladiolus.

"Spotted our target, over there! That's gotta be it, right, guys?" asked Prompto suddenly to them as he raised and pointed his finger at their slightly large Dualhorn target, who's standing slightly far in front of them and eating some grass in the middle of the desert plain (which is also surrounded by rocky cliffs around it).

"That's a Dualhorn?" said Gladiolus as he summoned forth his broadsword.

"Yes, but not your normal run-of-the-mill breed. We'd best make quick work of it." said Ignis as he summoned forth his twin daggers (while both Noctis and Prompto slowly make their way toward the Dualhorn before they felt Gladiolus suddenly grabbed the back of their shirt collars and pulled them back).

"Wait a sec." said Gladiolus to both Noctis and Prompto.

"What-scared big guy?" said Prompto in a teasing tone of voice to Gladiolus.

"You oughta be, too. Thing's vicious." said Gladiolus.

"You sure, Gladio? Because it looks pretty tame to me." said Prompto with a doubting look on his face at Gladiolus.

"Yeah." said Noctis as he nodded his head in agreement to Prompto.

"Look out!" yelled Ignis as he quickly grabbed and pushed Noctis back when he and the others saw the Dualhorn suddenly growled and began to charge toward them. But before it could knock them down, Gladiolus immediately raised and swung his broadsword to slash at the Dualhorn's right leg (which make it let out a groan of pain before it fell sideways down on the ground).

"Yeah, big guy! Show him who's boss!" cheered Prompto.

"Nice one, Gladio." said Noctis in agreement with Prompto.

"It's not over yet!" warned Ignis as he and the others saw the Dualhorn got back to it's feet.

"Ready for round two, Dualhorn? Bring it!" Gladiolus taunted the Dualhorn before he raised his broadsword and charge toward the Dualhorn to slashed it's body relentlessly.

Soon after Gladiolus charge forward and attack the Dualhorn, both Noctis and Ignis charge forward to helped Gladiolus in attacking the Dualhorn relentlessly as well with their swords, spears and daggers while Prompto stay back and helped the 3 of them by shooting the Dualhorn with his handgun. The Dualhorn roared and thrashed around wildly in anger and great pain from their attacks (which make them quickly step back or dodged away from it's wild thrashing attack) before Gladiolus swung his broadsword to slash at the Dualhorn legs to make it fell down for the second time.

"Now! Finish it off, Noct!" yelled Gladiolus.

"Got it!" Noctis yelled back at Gladiolus before he charge forward, raised and plunge his spear deeply through the head of the injured Dualhorn, making it let out a slightly loud and final groan of pain before it lie dead on the ground.

"Well done." said Ignis as he gave a small nod of approval to Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto.

"Nice! Now it's time for us to head back to Hammerhead, Noct!" said Gladiolus.

"Gladly!" said Noctis in an agreeing tone of voice to Gladiolus before he felt and heard his phone started to ring and vibrate in his pants pocket and Noctis pull out his phone to answer it. "Hello?" said Noctis.

" _Hey! Dave just called an' said that he's safe. Thanks for findin' and helping him."_ said Cindy's voice from his phone.

"Kay." said Noctis.

" _Nice work, y'all. By the way, the old girl's looking good as new. She'll be waiting for y'all at the garage."_ Cindy's voice added to him.

"Gotcha." said Noctis to Cindy before he hangs up and put his phone back into his pants pocket.

"Who is it, Noct? Is it Cindy?" asked Prompto.

"Yeah. She called to tell us that Dave's alright and that the Regalia is ready and back in business." replied Noctis before he, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto turned and began making their way back to Hammerhead.

"Good. So, who's up next behind the wheel?" asked Gladiolus as he look around at each of his 3 friends.

"Ignis should take it and never let go." said Prompto firmly to Gladiolus.

"Yeah, plus it helps that he can keep four eyes on the dash." said Gladiolus as he nodded to Prompto while teasing Ignis about it (which make him scowled at Gladiolus).

"Ha, I couldn't even keep one!" said Prompto before he began chuckling lightly.

"Not sure I'll do any better." admitted Noctis.

"Put me in the driver seat." said Ignis in an almost irritated/demanding tone of voice to them.

"Good, 'cuz I need the legroom in back." said Gladiolus before he and the others fell into silence as they kept on running down the desert toward Hammerhead.

"There's only so far a man can walk or run." said Noctis.

"It's rude to keep a girl waiting. You better apologi-" Prompto stopped walking and began talking to Noctis before he trailed off into silence and his face and eyes turned quite pale and widened in horror. "W-What is THAT!?" yelled Prompto as his raised and pointed his finger up at the sky (which make Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis to turned around and raised their heads to look up and they saw with awed looks on their faces and eyes at a gigantic Zu bird monster flying straight down from the sky toward them).

"A live hurricane!" yelled Noctis as he and his 3 friends raised their arms to covered their eyes from the strong rush of wind/dust caused by the Zu bird monster as it flew swiftly over and above them and back up to the sky.

"That thing's like half-bird, half-storm, half-airship!" said Prompto in an amazed tone of voice to them.

"You realize that's three halves." said Gladiolus as he raised his eyebrow at Prompto's choice of words.

"That would certainly explain it's huge size." said Ignis.

"Awesome in every sense." said Noctis with an awed look on his face before he and the others fell into silence for the second time then they resumed running toward Hammerhead.

After a few minutes of them running on the desert (and fighting some scorpions, Sabertusks and Dualhorn monsters and finding a missing guy named Dave yesterday and today), Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto finally arrived into Hammerhead and they quickly make their way toward the Regalia (which is now parked in front of the garage with Cindy standing next to the car and waiting for them).

"Sorry 'bout the wait. Ain't she purdy?" said Cindy before she smiled proudly while gesturing at the Regalia with her left hand.

"She's almost too pretty for the road." said Gladiolus as he smiled as well.

"She's back! We should all take a picture with her!" said Prompto excitedly before he pull his camera out of his pants pocket and handed the camera over to Cindy. After Prompto handed his camera over to Cindy, both he and Noctis then sat and crouch down in front of the car while Gladiolus leaned near the left side of the car and Ignis stand and crossed his arms on the right side of the car before Cindy took a picture of them with the repaired Regalia easily.

"Got it!" said Cindy as she handed the camera back to Prompto before she turned to glance at Noctis. "All the more reason to ride and drove her with care. Oh, and before I forget- Would y'all mind makin' a little delivery for me?" Cindy asked Noctis.

"No, not at all." replied Noctis.

"Perfect!" said Cindy as she smiled at Noctis for accepting the little delivery job. "Thought you'd say yes, so I already put it in the trunk. There should be a motel in another outpost on your way to Galdin. If y'all wouldn't mind giving that to the owner, that'd be swell." Cindy added to Noctis.

"Grandpa, like granddaughter." said Noctis before he let out a small sigh while Cindy turned around and walked back into the garage.

"Now that she's all polished up, repaired and ready for the road, would you care to take her for a little test drive on the road, Noct?" asked Ignis as he glance at Noctis.

"Sure, why not?" replied Noctis coolly.

"And I needn't remind you to exercise caution." Ignis warned Noctis.

"Yeah, I know." said Noctis as he nodded to Ignis before he opened the car door and got into the driver seat while calling for his 3 friends to get into the car. Once Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto got into the car, Noctis turned on the engine of the car and he began driving out of Hammerhead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **A few minutes later, after driving out of Hammerhead and on the road…**

"Hammerhead's is like no garage ever, y'know?" Prompto asked Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus.

"One would expect no less of purveyors to the Crown." replied Ignis firmly to Prompto.

"I'll miss it once this road trip's over with." sighed Prompto.

"Huh?" said Noctis in confusion at Prompto's words (which distracted him and make him swerved the Regalia slightly off the road a little before he focus and resumed driving the car carefully).

"There's no reason you can't pay them a visit anytime you please. I'm sure Cindy will be glad to look after your car. Oh, right." Gladiolus told and pointed out to Prompto as he took out a small light green-coloured book and open it to read it.

"So that's what this is about." said Ignis as he briefly glance at both Gladiolus and Prompto.

"If you need, I could always lend you the Regalia." said Noctis.

"Woah!" gasped Prompto as he glance at Noctis with a happy look on his face before a slightly worry look appear and replaced the happy look on his face. "Thanks for the offer, Noct. But once we're back in the Crown city, I think I better score my own wheels." Prompto told Noctis.

"Fair enough." said Noctis to Prompto as he (and his 3 friends) saw the partially large light blue, yellow and brown motel building in another outpost (called the Longwythe Rest Area) that Cindy had told him about back in Hammerhead a few minutes ago before Noctis drove and parked the car on one of the parking lot near the motel, turned off the car engine before he and his 3 friends got off the car and Noctis quickly walked toward the motel to talk to the motel manager about the delivery item that Cindy put into the trunk of their car without telling them about it. After Noctis and his 3 friends are done in telling and delivering the item to the motel manager and were about to get back into the Regalia, all 4 of them suddenly heard a dog barking and when they turned around and saw a dog approaching them, they instantly recognized the dog as Umbra, one of Lady Lunafreya's dogs.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's you, Umbra!" said Noctis as he glance down and smiled at Umbra before he got down on one knee in front of Umbra to ruffled it's head a little.

"Bringin' us stuff, atta boy!" said Prompto in a praising tone of voice to Umbra.

"That dog can really track a scent." said Gladiolus.

"Certainly "nose" how to find us." said Ignis jokingly to Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto (who ignore Ignis's lame joke).

"How do you and Pryna always know where to find us, boy?" Prompto asked Umbra (who barked at Prompto while Noctis untie the red notebook tied securely on Umbra's back).

"Just a sec, guys." Noctis told his 3 friends as he flipped open the red notebook and turned the pages until he reached a certain page where Lunafreya's latest message for him is written on (while he remember back the time when he visited Tenebrae and stay with Lunafreya and her 2 dogs in her room before Lunafreya showed the notebook to Noctis and told him that they can use the notebook to send messages back and forth to each other) and he read her message before he wrote his message in it then he closed and tied the notebook back on Umbra. "All set. Take care out there, Umbra." said Noctis to Umbra (who barked at him before it turned and began to walked away from them).

"I know. You're not gonna tell me." said Prompto as he crossed his arms and watched Noctis stood up from the ground.

"Then don't ask." said Noctis sarcastically at Prompto.

"What was that about?" Prompto asked Noctis (who didn't say anything to him). "You don't say."

"Now that our work's done, let's see ourselves to Galdin Quay now." said Ignis before he, Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto turned around and get into the Regalia.

Soon after all 4 of them got into the car and Ignis turned on the engine and drove out and away from the motel and down the road to head toward Galdin Quay, they heard a news report coming from the radio.

" _For our next story, Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae has issued an official statement regarding the forthcoming treaty."_ said the male voice of a news reporter before the voice fell silent to allow Lunafreya to speak.

" _Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving word of this coming peace."_ said Lunafreya's kind and soft voice from the radio. " _Nor the pride I take in my betrothal playing a part in this historic moment. On this joyous occasion, some have voiced cause for concern: The fear that I will be unable to fulfill my duties as Oracle. Please rest assured, my marriage will not stand in the way of my calling. You will find and see me in your towns and villages, as you and the others always have. And I shall continue to bless you all."_ Lunafreya's voice finished talking before the news reporter voice speaks again.

" _Lady Lunafreya will set forth from Tenebrae for her wedding ceremony in the coming days. Please be advised that during this time alone, her duties as Oracle will be suspended."_ said the news reporter before the voice fell silent again.

"It's _in_ the treaty?" asked Prompto with a surprise look on his face.

"Of course, simple formality." replied Ignis.

"One of those "symbol of the peace" deals." added Gladiolus.

"So it's more like… a marriage of convenience?" asked Prompto.

"Her Ladyship seems nevertheless amenable to the prospect." said Ignis.

"And Noct here likes the idea." said Gladiolus as he glance at Noctis with a teasing look on his face (which make Noctis sigh and rolled his eyes a little at Gladiolus before he turned to look away from them).

"What's that? "I do?" said Prompto teasingly to Noctis.

"Buzz off." said Noctis as he scowled at Prompto (who chuckled at him before he ceased in teasing Noctis about it while Ignis continue to drove the Regalia down the road with long and partially tall rocky cliffs standing on both sides of the road until Ignis drove around a corner of the road).

"Hey! I can see the sea!" yelled Prompto as he raised and pointed a finger at the distant ocean with an excited look on his face.

"I "sea" it too." said Noctis with a sly smile on his face (which make Ignis let out a light groan while Gladiolus snicker at Noctis's lame joke).

"That's Galdin Quay." said Ignis.

"Kinda wanna go for a dip." said Gladiolus as he stretch his arms a little.

"Is that a big mountain behind it?" asked Noctis as he glance at the distant huge, rocky and barren-looking island on the ocean (which he mistakes for a mountain).

"No, it's an island." Ignis corrected Noctis.

"Nobody goes to Galdin for an island, though. They go to kick back and get massages." said Prompto.

"And savor the seafood. It's famously delicious." said Ignis as he drove the Regalia down another corner of the road.

"Sounds great." said Noctis in an excited tone of voice.

"Somethin' to look forward too." said Gladiolus in agreement to Noctis before they all fell into silence.

A few minutes later, all 4 of them finally arrived in Galdin Quay (which is a slightly large and sturdy-looking wooden resort building that stands on the ocean and had a spa, restaurant, 2 hotel rooms, a pier with several boats parked or tied near it with another pier for fishing, another large rock with dozens of glowing blue runes on it and a caravan vehicle on the sandy beach far to it's right while dozens of palm trees standing in various different places in Galdin Quay) and Ignis parked the Regalia into one of the parking lot of Galdin Quay before he turned off the engine and he and his 3 friends then got out of the car and began making their way down the long wooden bridge toward Galdin Quay together.

But right after they walked up the steps and went into the resort building (which is filled with peoples walking around or having their meals on the chairs and tables around them in the building), a tall and tan-skinned, shoulder-length reddish-violet coloured hair, amber-eyed man wearing a white, red and black-coloured shirt with a long black jacket (that had white and gray trim on it and a grey and white mantle on his shoulders) over it, long grey pants with black boots on his feet, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, a black fedora hat on his head came walking down another short steps in front of them.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck." said the stranger man calmly to Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto.

"Are we?" Noctis asked dryly as he glance suspiciously at the man.

"The boats bring you here." said the stranger man.

"What bout 'em?" asked Prompto.

"Well, they'll not take you forth." replied the stranger man smoothly to Prompto as he turned to glance at the interior of the building.

"And what's your story?" asked Gladiolus suspiciously to the stranger man.

"I'm an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship." said the stranger man to them as he make his way past them. "The ceasefire's getting us nowhere." the stranger man added to them before he suddenly turned around and flicked something toward Noctis, who flinch a little while Gladiolus hold out his hand to grab the item that the stranger man just threw toward Noctis before he opened his hand and saw that the item is a small silver coin.

"What's this? Some sort of souvenir?" asked Gladiolus.

"They make those?" asked Prompto.

"What? No." replied Noctis with a shake of his head.

"Consider it your allowance." said the stranger man smugly to them.

"Yeah, and who's _allowing_ us?" growled Gladiolus as he glared at the stranger man.

"A man of no consequence." said the stranger man smoothly to Gladiolus as he raised and open his arm widely before he lowered his arms and turned around to walked away from them.

"Yeah, right." scoffed Noctis as he, Ignis and Gladiolus watched him leave while Prompto gulped a little and didn't say anything.

Soon after the stranger man leave, Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto decided to head down to the pier to check on whether what the man just told them about the boats being unable to bring them forth and they groaned in unison when they didn't see any boats in sight and knew that the man was right. They then heard the voice of a man calling out to them from the pier and when they turned to glance at the man, they saw him sitting by himself on a wooden bench next to a bulletin board with some papers and posters on it on the pier.

As Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto make their way toward the man and stopped in front of him, the man introduced himself as a reporter named Dino to them and he told and explain to them that he could helped them secured a boat to bring them to Altissia for Noctis's wedding to Lady Lunafreya if they could do go and obtain some garnet gemstones for him somewhere on the rocky cliff outside of Galdin Quay.

Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto reluctantly agreed to Dino's request before they quickly left the resort, got into the car and left Galdin Quay. A few minutes later, they arrived and parked the car near the left side of the road under a cliff before they make their way up the cliff in search of the garnet gemstones and they soon found and saw the large rock filled with the gemstones in it but it's standing near the large Zu bird monster (who's sleeping now) that they saw flying over them back on the outskirts of Hammerhead this morning.

As Noctis and his 3 friends quietly make their way toward the rock to break apart and take one of the gemstones away from it, the sound of them taking the gemstone from the rock woke the Zu bird monster up (which make Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus stiffen and widen their eyes in worry/fear while Prompto yelled in fear) before it stood up, spread it's wings and flew up and away from them and the cliff toward the sky.

Soon after the Zu bird monster woke up and flew away, Noctis and his 3 friends swiftly make their way down the cliff with the gemstone, got into the car and drove back to Galdin Quay. After Noctis and his 3 friends got back into Galdin Quay and parked the car in the parking lot, they then walked down the bridge into the resort building and went down the steps toward the pier to hand the gemstone over to Dino, who thanked them for it before he told them that he'll keep his promise in securing a boat for them and explain to them that the coin they had with them commemorates the Oracle ascension.

After Noctis and his 3 friends are done talking to Dino, they then head up the steps away from the pier into the resort building to secure and pay for a hotel room before they head into the room to take their baths before they fell into slumbers on the beds, not knowing that the next day, they'll be face with a terrible news.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **The next day, inside the hotel room in Galdin Quay…**

Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto woke up from their slumbers, sat up and raised and stretch their arms out a little before they quickly got off the beds, bade good morning to each other before they cleaned themselves up one after another inside the bathroom. Once all 3 of them are done in waking up and cleaning themselves up, both Gladiolus and Prompto turned to glance at Noctis in silence while Noctis himself glance around the room for Ignis and didn't see him in the room anywhere.

"Where's Specs?" asked Noctis.

"He left. Should be back any minute now." replied Gladiolus.

Soon after Gladiolus spoke those words, the door to their room slowly creak open inward and Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto turned to glance at Ignis as he came into the room with a grim look on his face (which confuses Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto) and a newspaper clutched firmly in his hand before he glance sadly at Noctis.

"What's that look for?" Noctis asked Ignis (who glance away and didn't answer his question before he handed the newspaper over to Gladiolus, who take it and read it in silence).

"It's in all the papers." said Ignis sadly and grimly to them.

"What is?" Noctis asked Ignis again while Prompto approach to see and read the newspaper in Gladiolus's hands.

"Insomnia… falls?" said Prompto out loud with a shocked look on his face.

"What!?" said Noctis, shocked as well after he heard what Prompto just said out loud from the newspaper in Gladiolus's hands before he glared at Ignis. "This your idea of a joke?" Noctis snapped at Ignis.

"I need you to calm down so I can explain, Noct." said Ignis calmly at Noctis.

"I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!" Noctis snapped at Ignis (who sighed at him) again as he make his way toward him and stopped in front of him.

"There was an attack. The Imperial Army has taken the Crown City." Ignis explained calmly to Noctis.

"As treaty room tempers flared up, blasts lit the night sky above the Crown City. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared away, King Regis of Lucis was found… dead." said Gladiolus as he read from the newspaper while Noctis turned to glance at the newspaper with a disbelief look on his face.

"No, wait, hold on…" said Noctis as he slowly shake his head in denial.

"We had no way of knowing about it." said Ignis.

"What? Knowing what?" demanded Noctis as he glance at Ignis.

"That the treaty signing was last night, that Insomnia-" Ignis began saying to Noctis.

"But, the wedding! Altissia!" said Noctis, cutting off Ignis's words.

"I know, that was the plan! Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every newspapers and the headlines in the kingdom be wrong?" said Ignis rhetorically to Noctis.

"… Lies." gasped Noctis as he take a few steps backward away from Ignis before he briefly raised and placed his hand on the couch for support then he slowly walked forward past the couch toward the sofa opposite the couch and sat down on it.

"… If only." Prompto whisper sadly under his breath while Gladiolus let out a deep sigh and lowered the newspaper.

"What else do we know?" Gladiolus asked Ignis (who shook his head at him) before he glance at both Noctis and Prompto. "Then we can't be sure until we see and confirm it with our own eyes."

"And that means we go back to Insomnia." said Prompto as he turned around to glance at both Gladiolus and Ignis.

"Might not be safe for us there." protested Ignis coolly at Prompto.

"Might not be safe for us here either." said Prompto, cutting off Ignis's words.

"So we turn back?" asked Gladiolus as he, Ignis and Prompto turned to glance to Noctis and waited for his answer.

"Yeah." said Noctis as he glance in grim silence up at his 3 friends for a few seconds before all 4 of them immediately gather and packed up their things in silence, left the resort building of Galdin Quay and toward the Regalia in the parking lot before they got into the car and Ignis started then drove the car away from Galdin Quay and down the road to head back to Insomnia.

XXXX

 **An hour later…**

The once clear blue sky swiftly turned grey and started raining down as Ignis kept on driving the Regalia down the road (which is wet now and had small puddles of water on it) while Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto glance out the windows in silence.

"I hope everyone else in Insomnia are okay…" said Prompto.

"Lotta good hoping's gonna do." said Noctis bitterly at Prompto.

"You mustn't lose faith." said Ignis calmly at Noctis.

"Really, you think so? Can "faith" stop a fleet of Imperial Dreadnoughts?" said Noctis in an annoy tone of voice at Ignis as he glared at him in the rearview mirror.

"Give it a rest." said Gladiolus tiredly at Noctis.

"My old man had plenty of faith-" Noctis snapped at Gladiolus.

"Enough, Noct." said Gladiolus firmly at Noctis.

"The Empire lied. They betrayed us." said Prompto.

"Conjecture gets us nowhere. We're searching for the truth." said Ignis.

"Truth? There is no truth! All we'll find are lies-like that ceasefire." said Noctis as he glared at Ignis for the second time before they fell into silence.

The next second, several huge looming shadows flew past above them and when they leaned forward and raised their heads to look up and through the windows of the Regalia, they saw with angry, fear and impressed looks on their faces at the gigantic black-coloured Imperial airships flying past them toward Insomnia.

"Look at the size of those things." said Gladiolus.

"Imperial Dreadnoughts- they transport soldiers-namely, the magitek infantry." Ignis said and explain to them.

"You mean, the robots?" asked Gladiolus.

"Mass produced humanoid weapons of warfare- to be more precise." added Ignis.

"Doesn't look like that they'll be signing that peace treaty." said Prompto worriedly to his 3 friends (while Ignis kept on driving down the road and getting closer toward Insomnia) before he glance forward and widened his eyes in shock at what he saw. "Up ahead!" Prompto warned loudly at Ignis (who quickly pressed his foot down on the breaks to stop the Regalia from crashing against the other cars (with their drivers standing outside their cars) lined up in front of a blockade set up by the Empire, with dozens of magitek troopers and large robots walking around on the road between them and the blockade).

"They've set up an inspection point." said Ignis with a disbelief look on his face.

"If the road's ahead been blocked by them, then we need to find another way around." said Gladiolus.

"Agreed." said Ignis as he nodded his head in agreement at Gladiolus's words before he reversed, turned and drove the car forward down onto a dirt road to their left until he stopped the car in front of some abandon ruined and rusted-looking buildings. "Let's make a detour. There ought to be a decent vantage point up ahead." said Ignis to Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto as he turned off the car's engine and they got out of the car.

Soon after Noctis and his 3 friends got out of the car, they immediately run up the steps and went into the building and they came to a stop when they saw a group of 10 magitek troopers walking around in front of them.

"There they are. Wanna take 'em out?" Gladiolus asked Noctis.

"Oh, yeah. Those scrapheaps are gonna wish and beg that they had a treaty to protect them." said Noctis as he smirked at the magitek troopers before he and his 3 friends summoned forth their weapons and charge toward the magitek troopers together.

Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto spend the next few minutes fighting and taking down the large group of magitek troopers stationed in various corners in the building until they managed to defeated the group of magitek troopers then they dismissed their weapons, quickly run out of the building and up a hill until they reached the top of the hill. Once all 4 of them arrived and came to a stop at the top of the hill and glance forward at Insomnia, they saw with worry, horror and disbelief looks on their faces that the only bridge heading into the city is completely destroyed while dozens of grey smokes rose up into the sky from the tops of the tall buildings in Insomnia.

" _As to the ceasefire discussion between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments."_ spoke the voice of a female reporter from Prompto's phone after he pull it out of his pants pocket, turn it on and tuned into the local radio station. " _Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis's death, we're now received word that Crown Prince Noctis, the Oracle Lady Lunafreya and the Imperial Princess Zaltana have also been pronounced dead."_ added the voice of the female reporter from Prompto's phone, which make him gasped quite loudly in nervousness as he glance back and forth at Noctis's back and his phone before he decided to turn off his phone.

"Keep it on!" snapped Gladiolus as he glared at Prompto, which make him flinch a little before he fumble and dropped his phone down onto the ground.

"Don't bother!" Noctis yelled at Prompto, who immediately froze in place and slightly widened his eyes in fear at Noctis yelling at him.

Ignis bend down to picked up and handed the phone back to Prompto (who gave him a grateful look) before all 4 of them pull out their phones to attempt to call their families and friends while they heard and watched as more of the airships of Niflheim flew past above them toward Insomnia.

"H-Hello? Cor?" said Noctis once his call got through to one of his father's friend named Cor.

" _So you made it."_ said Cor in a relief tone of voice to Noctis.

"The hell's going on?" demanded Noctis.

" _Where are you now?"_ asked Cor.

"Outside the city, with no way back in." replied Noctis.

" _Makes sense."_ said Cor.

"Makes sense"? Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense? The news just told me that I'm dead- along with my father and Luna!" Noctis snapped angrily at Cor.

" _Listen- I'm now heading out to Hammerhead."_ Cor told Noctis (which make him let out a frustrated sigh). " _About the king… it's true."_ Cor added sadly to Noctis (which make him widened his eyes in shock then sadness before he turned around to glance at Insomnia again).

" _If you're looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving."_ Cor told Noctis firmly.

"Right." said Noctis in a pained and agreeing tone of voice to Cor before he lowered his phone away from his ear.

"What did the marshal… have to say?" asked Ignis as he glance at Noctis worriedly.

"Said he'd be in Hammerhead." replied Noctis (which make Gladiolus let out a deep sigh before he approach and stop near Noctis).

"And the king?" Gladiolus asked Noctis, who stay silent and didn't answer his question before all 4 of them turned to glance at the city for the final time then they slowly turned around and walked down the hill back to the Regalia.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile…**

Cor Leonis (a tan-skinned, short brown-haired, light blue-eyed Marshal of Lucis who's wearing a short sleeve black, skull print shirt with a long sleeve black collared jacket over it, long black trousers and knee length black boots with red soles on it) turned off and put his phone back into his pants pocket as he drove the car in grim silence down the road away from Insomnia toward Hammerhead before he turned to glance at Lady Lunafreya (who's sitting next to him) then he glance over his shoulder at the former Princess Zaltana and the Glaive, Nyx (who's sitting behind them).

"… Is he alright, marshal?" asked Lunafreya worriedly at Cor.

"Yes, he's fine, your highness. And I've told him to come and find me in Hammerhead if he wanted to know and hear the whole truth from either me or Princess Zaltana." replied Cor in a reassuring tone of voice to Lunafreya (who sighed in relief) before he gave a light glare at Zaltana (who ignore his glaring look).

"… _That's good to hear._ " thought Zaltana in relief in her mind when she heard what Cor just told Lunafreya, her and Nyx (who glance at Zaltana with a pitying look on his face) in the car as Cor kept on driving down the road in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Once Cor arrived and drove into Hammerhead outpost, he told Lunafreya, Zaltana and Nyx to stay in the car and wait for him before he got out of the car and went toward the garage where both Cid and Cindy were to talk to them for a while. After Cor's done talking to them and he make his way back and got back into the car, he then drove out and away from Hammerhead and down the road until he and his passengers arrived in Prairie Outpost (which is a small outpost that has a caravan, a lady sitting and leaning against a truck filled with necessary foods and items for sell, several ruined houses and several old, rusted and abandon cars and trucks parked in various different places around them) and they got out of the car.

Soon after Cor, Lunafreya, Zaltana and Nyx got out of the car, Cor told them that he'll be heading off to one of the royal tomb of Lucis and that they should tell Noctis and his friends on where he is (which they nodded in unison) before he turned and walked down a dirt path toward the tomb. Once Cor walked away from them, Lunafreya, Zaltana and Nyx heard the sounds of 2 dogs barking from behind them, which caused happy/relief smiles to appear on both Lunafreya and Zaltana's faces (while Nyx had a confused look on his face) before they immediately turned around and kneel down to pet and ruffle both Umbra and Pryna (who barked and licked their faces in joy at seeing them again).

"Hey, Pryna. Luna and I were glad to see you and Umbra again and you two can stop licking us now." Zaltana scolded playfully at both Umbra and Pryna, who ceased licking them and sat down on the ground before Lunafreya proceed to untied and take the notebook from Umbra's back with a relief look on her face before she lay her forehead on the notebook.

"Hey, are these two dogs yours, your highnesses? And how did they know where we are?" asked Nyx.

"These 2 dogs aren't mine, Glaive. They're with Luna and I just happened to be able to befriend them during my regular visits to Tenebrae years ago." replied Zaltana without looking at Nyx.

The next second, Lunafreya, Zaltana and Nyx heard the sound of footsteps approaching and when they see who is it, they saw that it's Gentiana (a fair-skinned, long jet-black hair, olive green-eyed messenger of God who's wearing an formal-looking long sleeve black and gold dress with a long white silk shawl over her arms and long black heels on her legs) before both Lunafreya and Zaltana stood up from the ground and bowed to Gentiana together (which make her gave a small nod back to them).

"Hey, who are…" Nyx began saying suspiciously to Gentiana before he got cut off by Zaltana (who immediately turned around and covered his mouth with her hand as she gave him a warning look on her face, which make him fell silent).

After Zaltana managed to silence Nyx, she turned to glance at Lunafreya and watched as she slowly took out the Ring of the Lucii and show the ring to Gentiana, who nodded silently at her before Lunafreya closed her fingers around the ring, hold the ring close to her chest then she turned to glance at Zaltana sadly (while Gentiana abruptly vanished from their sights).

"Looks like the time has come for me to leave you two to fulfill my duty." said Lunafreya sadly to both Zaltana and Nyx (who widened his eyes in surprise at her words).

"I see, if only I could go with you and help you with your duty, Luna, but…" said Zaltana worriedly to Lunafreya.

"… but you can't because you've to stay here to wait and help Noctis and his friends since you promised King Regis already." finished Lunafreya.

"… Yeah." said Zaltana sadly to Lunafreya before they briefly embraced each other. "Farewell and good luck to you, Luna." Zaltana added to her.

"Yeah, you too, Zaltana. We'll see each other again in Altissia and I'll leave Pryna with you." said Lunafreya to Zaltana (who nodded to her) before they pull away from their hug then Lunafreya turned around and began to walked away from them and the Prairie outpost, with Umbra following closely next to her.

"Will she be alright, your highness? I mean, going off by herself to do her duty?" Nyx asked Zaltana.

"Of course she'll be alright, Glaive. She is after all, the Oracle of Tenebrae." replied Zaltana coolly to Nyx. "And also, you can stop calling me "your highness" and call me by my name now, Glaive. Since I've forsaken everything I have and have been pronounced "dead" by the media to join and help you all."

"As you wish, Zaltana. Then you can call me by my name too instead of calling me "Glaive" all the time." said Nyx as he glance at Zaltana.

"Fine, it's a deal, Nyx." said Zaltana in an agreeing tone of voice to Nyx (who nodded silently at her).


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **A few minutes later, inside the Regalia and on the road to Hammerhead…**

"Don't suppose the Crownsguard is still active." said Gladiolus as he glance grimly out the window at the passing desert.

"Wouldn't count on it, not with the Marshal out here." said Ignis with a shake of his head.

"I wonder how things are in the city now…" said Prompto worriedly.

"There should be reports before long." said Ignis.

"Yeah, something this big can't go ignored." said Gladiolus in agreement at Ignis.

"And what about us? What do we do?" asked Prompto.

"We make for Hammerhead now, and figure out the rest later." replied Gladiolus before he, Ignis, Prompto and Noctis (who stay in grim silence the whole time) trailed off into silence for the next few minutes before he felt his phone suddenly vibrate in his pocket and he pull his phone out, flipped it open and saw that he had just received a message from his younger sister, Iris. "Just got a message from my sister, she's now with refugees bound for Lestallum." Gladiolus told his 3 friends in a relief tone of voice.

"Well, at least Iris is okay." said Prompto in a relief tone of voice as well.

"Yeah. Doesn't sound like everyone else was so lucky, though." said Gladiolus.

"We best make haste, Noct won't be dead forever." said Ignis.

"Yeah, no going back – only way's forward." said Prompto.

"No going back". Let's go." muttered Noctis as he look up and saw that they had arrived, pulled and parked into Hammerhead before Ignis turned off the car's engine and they got out of the car and approach Cindy (who's standing and waiting for them in front of the item shop).

"Hey." said Gladiolus as he raised and waved his hand at Cindy.

"Glad to see that y'all made it." said Cindy as she briefly raised and waved her hand sadly and half-hearted at Gladiolus and his 3 friends (which make Prompto laugh a little in nervousness). "No weathe' for driving, that's for sure." Cindy added to them.

"Our thanks." said Ignis gratefully to Cindy.

"Where's Cor?" Noctis asked Cindy (who seems to hesitate a little at answering his question before she sighed and made up her mind and told him).

"He… left to see to business with some people, and left y'all a message with Paw-paw." replied Cindy.

"Yeah?" said Noctis dryly.

"Wait a minute, you said that he left with some people, Cindy. Who are they, the other surviving Crownsguard?" asked Gladiolus with a hopeful look on his face.

"No, actually." replied Cindy as she lowered her head to look down at the ground. "Those people with him are your fiancée, Lady Lunafreya, a Kingsglaive named Nyx Ulric and… Princess Zaltana of Niflheim." Cindy added to them.

When Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto heard that 2 of the people with Cor is Lunafreya and a Glaive named Nyx Ulric, they instantly had happy/relief looks on their faces but when they also heard Cindy mention Zaltana, the princess of Niflheim, the happy/relief looks on their faces instantly change to looks of suspicion, anger and disgust (which make Cindy try her best to calm them down and managed to succeed as she noticed the hostile looks on their faces before she told and send them off toward the garage where Cid is and they began talking to him).

"Crystal and the King's ring – what they been after all along…" said Cid grimly to Noctis and his 3 friends.

"So all talks of ceasefire and peace was merely a pretext." concluded Ignis.

"They played my father for a fool." snarled Noctis as he clench and shake his fists in anger.

"Don't kid yourself, boy." said Cid as he shake his head in disagreement at Noctis while he reached out to take a large wrench lying on a small table next to him. "Reggie wasn't born yesterday. Lucis got dealt a losin' hand and your old man played it the best he could. He saw this comin' a mile away, and he wasn't gonna go down without a fight." Cid added to Noctis (who look up at him).

"But in the end though… Well, it just wasn't enough." said Cid before he let out a grim sigh, leaned down and lay his hands on his knees for a few seconds before he sat back up and put his wrench back on the table. "You boys need something else, you talk to Cor." Cid told them as he stood up from his chair and glance sadly at the framed picture of him standing with King Regis, Cor and an unfamiliar man in a place with the Regalia and a lighthouse tower behind them. "I can't even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago." Cid added to them as he turned and make his way past them out of the garage.

After Cid walked out of the garage, Noctis glance at the picture of his father and his friends together sadly before he and his 3 friends turned around and walked out of the garage to ask Cid where Cor. Once they see and ask Cid on where Cor is, Cid immediately told them on where he and the others are before Noctis and his 3 friends thanked him for it, quickly got into the Regalia before Ignis started and drove the Regalia out and away from Hammerhead and down the road toward their next destination.

"They will have sealed off the city by now." said Ignis.

"What do you guys think it's like inside?" asked Prompto worriedly.

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine." replied Noctis.

"We'll see for ourselves in time soon." said Gladiolus.

"Indeed. Merely a question of when." said Ignis.

"Can't believe that the Crystal's gone and is in enemy's hands." said Prompto as he shake his head.

"The Niff bastards took it all." growled Gladiolus.

"And we'll take it all back." said Noctis firmly.

"This is far from over." said Ignis as he nodded his head in agreement to Noctis before they trailed off into silence.

XXXX

 **A half-hour later…**

Soon after Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto arrived in Prairie outpost, Ignis drove and parked the Regalia on the parking lot of the outpost before he turned off the engine and all 4 of them immediately got out of the Regalia and take a look at the outpost around them.

"This must be the outpost Cid mentioned where Cor and the others are." said Ignis.

"This place looks like a hub for hunters." said Gladiolus.

"Maybe they know something." suggested Prompto to them before he, Gladiolus and Ignis followed after Noctis into one of the shack building (which is filled with dozens of machines leaning against the walls with some tables and chairs in the room) and they saw and stopped in their tracks in front of both Zaltana and Nyx, who's standing and waiting for them in the middle of the room (while they had surprise looks on their faces when they saw Pryna stay near Zaltana).

"Hello, Prince Noctis. It's nice to finally meet you." Zaltana greeted Noctis as she and Nyx bowed to him.

"You!" Noctis snapped angrily at Zaltana before he charge toward her, grabbed hold of her neck tightly in his hand and he pushed and slammed her hard against one of the machines (which make her gasped in pain from the impact) while ignoring the loud protests voices of his friends, the Glaive and the barking sounds of Pryna behind him. "How dare your kingdom lie, invaded and destroyed my kingdom, my people and killed my father! Not only that, you bastards also stole away the Crystal and the Ring!" Noctis yelled angrily at Zaltana.

"Please calm down and listen to me, Prince Noctis! I know and understand that you're very angry at what my father and my kingdom did to yours but I swear to you and to your friends that I played no part in their cruel and heinous plan for Lucis! I'm not like my father and the others and I'm on your side! Believe me!" said Zaltana calmly and firmly to Noctis.

"Lies! I don't believe you!" said Noctis even more angrily at Zaltana as he tighten his grip on her neck (which make her started coughing as she struggle to pried his hands away from her neck).

"That's enough, Noct!" "Stop it!" "Let go of her!" protested Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto before they rushed forward, grabbed hold of Noctis (who glared at them for grabbing him) and pull him away from Zaltana (who take deep breaths and rubbed her neck with her hands) while Nyx stepped in front of her in a protective stance and glared at Noctis for hurting her.

"Are you alright, Zaltana?" asked Nyx worriedly at Zaltana.

"I'm fine now, Nyx. Don't worry." replied Zaltana reassuringly to Nyx before she make her way past Nyx (who try to grab her arm to prevent her from approaching Noctis but she move her arm away from his reach) toward Noctis (who's still being restrain by his friends as he glared angrily at her), stopped and bowed down in sorrow and remorse to him. "Firstly, I'm truly sorry for what my father and my kingdom had done to your father and your kingdom, Prince Noctis. I know that you think my words are false and don't want to believe it but I swear to you and to the others that I'm telling the truth. I truly am on your side and I truly wanted to help you all." said Zaltana in remorse to Noctis and his 3 friends.

"Are you really telling the truth, your highness? That you're truly not like the rest of the Niflheim?" asked Ignis suspiciously at Zaltana.

"Yes, I am. Please believe me." replied Zaltana firmly to Ignis.

"Sorry, but we can't just bring ourselves to immediately trust you, your highness. The only way for you to prove that you're on our side is by your actions instead of your words. Because sometimes, actions speaks louder than mere words." said Ignis coolly to Zaltana.

"Are you serious, Ignis?" said Noctis in disbelief at Ignis (who didn't say anything to him).

"Understandable. Very well then, I'll try my best to prove to you guys that I'm truly on your side." said Zaltana as she straighten up and nodded to Ignis.

"And, princess. If we noticed that you had the slightest movement or thinking in betraying us, we won't hesitate to strike you down and leave you for dead." Gladiolus warned Zaltana.

"Of course." said Zaltana as she nodded to Gladiolus (who nodded back to her before he, Ignis and Prompto let go of Noctis and make sure that he won't charge and attempt to hurt and kill Zaltana, which doesn't make him happy).


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"Now that we've dispensed with the unpleasant greetings to each other, Nyx and I are to escort you all to one of the royal tomb of Lucis where the marshal is waiting. Come with us." said Zaltana to Noctis and his 3 friends before she, Nyx and Pryna turned around, walked out of the shack building and down the pathway leading toward the tomb (while Noctis and his 3 friends followed closely yet warily behind them).

"Excuse me, your highness. May I ask you a question?" asked Ignis.

"Of course you may. And you don't have to call me "your highness". You can call me by my name, Zaltana." replied Zaltana without looking at Ignis.

"Alright, Zaltana. Can you tell us what happened to King Regis and the Crown City after the peace treaty between Lucis and Niflheim fell to pieces?" asked Ignis while Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto stay silent to hear what Zaltana has to say.

Zaltana froze and stopped in her tracks upon hearing the grim question that Ignis just asked her before she let out a sad sigh then turned around to begin saying and explaining about the entire ordeal that she, Lunafreya, King Regis and Nyx gone through after the so-called peace treaty while Nyx and Pryna watched her explain to them in silence.

Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto listen to Zaltana's telling them everything about what happened from the peace treaty in the meeting room up until her long battle with Titus Drautos/General Glauca and the army of large daemons that Niflheim had brought into Insomnia to destroy with shock, anger and disgust on their faces.

"That can't be! Are you seriously telling me that Drautos, the man who's the captain of the Kingsglaive and one of the bodyguards in charge of protecting my dad was General Glauca, the same man who murdered Ravus and Luna's mom, Queen Sylva in Tenebrae many years ago? Not only that, he's also the one who murdered my dad too?" said Noctis in an anger and disbelief tone of voice to Zaltana.

"…It's true, he is." said Zaltana sadly to Noctis.

"She's telling the truth, your highness. Because I was there with her and Lady Lunafreya when we saw him killed King Regis right in front of us." said Nyx in grim agreement with Zaltana.

"Then why? Why the hell didn't the 2 of you help saved him from being murdered by Drautos!?" Noctis snapped angrily at them both, especially Zaltana.

"You think we don't want to helped him, Prince Noctis!? We wanted to but he wouldn't let us! Instead he made us promise to leave to helped YOU and your friends before we watched as General Glauca killed him in cold blood!" Zaltana snapped back at Noctis (which make him flinch a little).

"… I see. That must have been a terrible scene for you, Lady Lunafreya and the Glaive to see and witness, Zaltana." said Ignis sadly to both Zaltana and Nyx (who nodded in unison to him). "So now you've the magic power of Lucis coursing within your body like us, huh?" asked Ignis.

"Yes, that's right. When General Glauca caught up to us and threaten to take the Ring from Luna, I took it from her and put it on knowing full well that the ancient kings of Lucis would burned me alive for it. At first they did burned me for daring to put on the rimg but I've somehow managed to convinced them that I'm on their side and they granted the power to me." replied Zaltana.

"And what about Luna? Where is she now?" asked Noctis.

"Lady Lunafreya left us to head to Altissia with Gentiana and Umbra, your highness. And with the Ring safely in her hands before she'll pass it to you per King Regis's order." replied Nyx before Zaltana could answer his question.

"Yeah, exactly what he said. Now, that's enough of our conversation, all of you. Let's not keep the Marshal waiting any longer." said Zaltana as she nodded in agreement at Nyx before they resumed walking down the pathway (while Noctis and his 3 friends resumed following behind them).

"Can't keep up with this guy." grumbled Gladiolus.

"First the Crown City, then Hammerhead, then the royal tomb?" said Prompto.

"His name should have change to "Cor the restless". said Ignis.

"Somehow not as catchy as "Cor the immortal". said Gladiolus.

"Making it out of Insomnia only adds to his legend." said Prompto.

"Well, fortune favors the bold." said Noctis as he, Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, Zaltana and Nyx went through an opened metal door and continue walking down the pathway (which had rocky cliffs on both sides of them).

"Huh?" said Prompto with a confused look on his face.

"The wise make their own luck." said Ignis, which confuses Prompto even more.

"Hey, you think it's a coincidence that the Niff princess, Noct's fiancée, the Glaive and the Marshal made it out of all those battles alive together?" Gladiolus asked Ignis.

As Ignis was about to answer Gladiolus's question, all 6 of them suddenly saw and heard several orange, white and blue-coloured bird monsters (Daggerquills) cawing and flying around in the sky above them.

"Daggerquills!" said Ignis as he, Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto, Zaltana and Nyx swiftly summoned forth their weapons.

"Ready to take them down, you guys?" said Gladiolus as he glance at Noctis, Ignis and Prompto (who nodded in unison to him).

"There's no need for you boys to take them down, leave these birds to me instead. After all, didn't you guys just said that I should prove myself trustworthy to you all by my action instead of my words?" Zaltana reminded them.

"Yeah, Iggy did say that to you, but…" Prompto began protesting before he got cut off by Ignis giving him a "be quiet" look on his face.

"Fine, go for it, princess." said Gladiolus as he and the others dismiss their weapons to watched Zaltana prove her trust to them.

"Right." said Zaltana before she charge and warped straight into the midst of the Daggerquills and proceed to strike them down one by one with her twin rapiers. Each of the Daggerquills that Zaltana took down cawed quite loudly in pain before they fell down from the sky and lie dead on the ground around Zaltana (who dismiss her twin rapiers before turning to glance at them).

"Woah…" said Prompto.

"She's quite the fighter. She must have gone through quite a hard training in Niflheim, if I'm not mistaken." said Ignis.

"Not bad for a Niff princess. But you still have a long way to go before you have our complete trust." said Gladiolus.

"Must I repeat myself every single time you guys called me princess? You guys don't have to called me princess anymore, called me by my name." said Zaltana as she scowled at Gladiolus.

"Sorry, Zaltana." said Gladiolus slightly apologetically to Zaltana (who let out a small humph sound before she turned and resumed walking down the pathway past the dead Daggerquills).

Noctis, his 3 friends and Nyx (who felt a faint feeling of awe, respect and affection for Zaltana started to rise up within his soul) briefly glance at each other before they followed after Zaltana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

As Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, Nyx and Zaltana were getting closer to the tomb, they were ambushed by another group of Daggerquill birds and took care of them swiftly before they arrived and stepped onto the large white and black marble stone slabs carved into the shape of a half-circle with a large and heavy-looking white ornate double doors in front of them.

"We're here, everyone." said Zaltana.

"The "Tomb of the Wise"." said Ignis.

"A tomb fit for royalty." said Prompto.

"Come on, let's go in and meet the Marshal." said Gladiolus as he glance at Noctis (who nodded back to him) before they watched as he walked down the steps toward the doors, pushed the doors wide open before he and the others went into the tomb room where Cor is waiting.

"Marshal." Ignis greeted Cor once they stepped into the room and Cor turned around to glance at them with a relief look on his face.

"At last, your highness. Thank you, you two for bringing him and his friends to this tomb, princess Zaltana and Nyx Ulric." said Cor in a relief tone of voice to Noctis before he glance and nodded to both Zaltana and Nyx, who nodded back to him.

"Yeah, wanna tell me what I'm here for?" said Noctis flatly at Cor as he, his 3 friends, Zaltana and Nyx glance down at the stone coffin with a statue of a man holding a sword (Sword of the Wise) in his hands above his body.

"You're here for the power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls." said Cor as he raised and held both of his arms above the coffin. "One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears' power is your birthright and duty as king."

"My duty as king to what?" snapped Noctis as he felt his anger and grief started to rise up from within him (which caused Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto and Nyx to glance at him with annoy and disbelief looks on their faces while Zaltana glance down at her feet with sad, pity and remorse look on her face).

"Now is not the time to question your calling." said Cor in a reprimanding tone of voice at Noctis (who scoff at his words). "A king is swore to protect his people."

"And yet he choose to protect only one prince. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?" said Noctis coldly at Cor.

"How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you." Cor argued firmly at Noctis.

" _Entrusted_ it to me? Then why didn't he just tell me that? Why did he just stand there smiling as I left with my friends? Why-" said Noctis quite loudly and angrily at Cor as he raised, slammed and curled his hands on the golden trim edge of the coffin (while his 3 friends and Nyx look away from him while Zaltana still haven't look up). "Why did he lie to me?" added Noctis in an agony tone of voice as small droplet of tears glisten and fell from his eyes down onto the coffin.

"That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father." Cor explained calmly to Noctis (who began crying in grief) as he glance at him sadly. "He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people."

"Guess he left me no choice." said Noctis as he stop crying, straighten himself and raised his hand to wipe the tears away from his eyes before he hold out his hand above the weapon on the statue of the man.

The next second, Noctis, his 3 friends, Nyx, Zaltana and Cor watched as the sword started to shine quite brightly before the sword floated up from the statue into thin air then it swiftly flew downward straight toward Noctis to pierce and disappear into his body, causing a bright blue glow to shine brightly on his chest while the sword (which is transparent now) flew around Noctis for a few seconds then disappear into thin air.

"The power of kings goes with you now, Your Majesty." Cor stated to Noctis. "That's not the only power and weapon that your forebears left you. Your journey's just begun. Another tomb lies close by, I suggest you and the rest of you head there next. There are various other tombs scattered across the land. All are on dangerous ground filled with monsters and daemons. I'll be going with you all for the time being. Not only to help, but to get a measure of your strength." Cor added to Noctis before all of them turned around and walked out of the tomb and began to run down the path toward the next tomb.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"So, just how many of these "power of kings" are out there, Cor?" asked Noctis as he glance at Cor as they, his 3 friends, Zaltana and Nyx run down the path away from the first tomb.

"There are 13 known royal arms. Each enshrined at a royal tomb, though we know the locations of only a few of them." replied Cor.

"Only a few of them? Then what about the rest?" asked Prompto.

"We don't know where the rest of the tombs are but don't worry. I've enlisted the help of the hunters. They'll comb the land in search of the rest of the lost tombs." replied Cor reassuringly at Prompto.

"Where's the other nearby tomb you mentioned?" asked Zaltana.

"Keycatrich Trench, your highness. We know there to be a crypt deep inside the tunnels." replied Cor before a large group of Sabertusks suddenly appear and charge toward him, Noctis, his 3 friends, Zaltana and Nyx and they began attacking them. When they saw the large group of Sabertusks suddenly appear and attack them, they swiftly summoned forth their weapons and wasted little to no time in striking down the large group of Sabertusks one by one until all of the Sabertusks lies dead on the ground around them and they dismissed their weapons.

"That wasn't a bad effort for you, Prompto." said Cor slightly proudly to Prompto.

"Whoa, I just got praised by the immortal." said Prompto as he glance at Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus with a small smile on his face.

"Don't take that as leave to slack off. You're only as good as your last battle." said Cor in a reprimanding tone of voice to Prompto, who nodded nervously at Cor before all of them fell silent as they kept on running down the path then turned to their left to run down another pathway until they run and came to a stop inside the large open trench area filled with ruined and abandon buildings and some large cannon weapons. They also saw a large group of magitek troopers holding assault rifles walking around the area while other magitek troopers holding sniper rifles stood watch on the tall metal walkways above them with two large blue-coloured MA Veles robots standing at attention nearby some airships after the airships flew down and landed on the ground.

"Heads up, everyone. There's a large group of magitek troopers and 2 MA Veles robots in front of us." Zaltana warned them.

"Yeah, we know, Zaltana. But thanks for the heads up anyway." said Gladiolus as he nodded to Zaltana.

"What happened to this place?" asked Noctis as he glance at the ruined trench area around him and the others.

"Long years ago, we waged a fierce battle here against the Empire's army." Cor answer and explained to Noctis. "And as you see now, we lose against the empire and this place went to ruin, and after that, the empire moved in like it owned the place." Cor added to Noctis, who nodded back to him before they fell silent again.

The next second, Noctis, his 3 friends and Cor summoned forth their weapons and charge toward the magitek troopers walking around on the ground to begin fighting them just as the magitek troopers noticed Noctis, his 3 friends and Cor coming toward them and they raised their assault rifles to opened fired at them (which they quickly dodged away to avoid being shot). As for both Zaltana and Nyx, they warped away from Noctis and the others up toward the walkways where the other magitek troopers were and summoned forth their weapons to take them down. After they took down the group of magitek troopers on the ground and on the walkway, they then turned their attentions on the 2 MA Veles robots and spend the next few minutes fighting and taking down the 2 MA Veles robots (who fight back at them by firing their missiles or swinging their arms) in the trench area until they managed to take them all down, take a few deep breaths and dismiss their weapons.

"Well done, all of you. And you too for staying with us and lending us your aid against them, your highness." said Cor in a praising tone of voice to Noctis, his 3 friends, Nyx and Zaltana.

"He's right, Zaltana." said Nyx as he nodded and smiled at Zaltana (who smiled then look away from him in slight embarrassment).

"Thank you, sir!" said Prompto.

"Praise from the Marshal is praise indeed." said Ignis with a small nod of his head.

"You got that right, Ignis." said Noctis.

"Come on, you guys. Let's hurry to the next tomb already." said Gladiolus to them before they resumed walking further into the trench area until they spotted and walked down a pathway leading toward the entrance of an underground tunnel under one of the ruined buildings. But before they could head into the tunnel, Cor suddenly hold out his arm in front of them and prevented them from entering before he turned to glance at them (while Zaltana got down on one knee in front of Pryna to tell her to stay near the entrance and not follow them into the tunnel, which make Pryna barked back at her before Pryna reluctantly sat down and waited for them near the entrance).

"What's wrong, Marshal? Why are you stopping us?" asked Ignis in a confused tone of voice to Cor.

"Here's where we split up and go our separate way for a short while." said Cor as he take a key out of his pants pocket and handed the key over to Noctis. "Take this key, your majesty. It'll unlock the sealed doors to the other tombs. Seek them out and lay claim to each of the powers they hold. You'll need it." Cor added to Noctis.

"And what will you do?" asked Noctis as he put the key safely in his pants pocket.

"I'll be keeping an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they're up to next while you focus on your own task." said Cor firmly to Noctis.

"I will, Cor. Take care." said Noctis as he nodded to Cor (who nodded back to him before he turned and walked away from them) before he turned to glance at his friends, Nyx and Zaltana (who rejoin them after she's done telling Pryna to stay near the entrance). "Let's do this, everyone." Noctis told them all and they nodded back to him before they slowly and cautiously make their way down into the tunnel in pursuit of the next tomb.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 **Inside Keycatrich Trench…**

"Let's do this, everyone." said Noctis in a firm yet concern tone of voice to his 3 friends, Nyx and Zaltana as they carefully make their way into the silent rocky and musty tunnel of Keycatrich Trench in search and pursuit of the next royal tomb after Cor left them.

"Keep it real, huh?" said Gladiolus.

"Of course, big guy! Huh, look!" said Prompto as he suddenly raised his hand and pointed his finger at something in front of them, which they saw is an old and rusted-looking metallic opened door leading deeper into the depths of the tunnel.

"It's an opened door." said Zaltana dryly at Prompto (who turned to scowled at her before he look away from her) as they walked through the door and went down the stairs toward the next lower level of the tunnel.

"What is this place?" asked Prompto as he look around the tunnel with a wonder look on his face.

"It's a kind of underground refuge shelter for people suffering from the war to live in." replied Zaltana.

"Really? People lived in here?" said Prompto, surprised.

"Yeah, she's right about it. They must probably be desperate to stay and live in a place like this safe from the war." said Ignis in agreement to Zaltana.

"Wars. What are they good for except fighting, suffering and deaths?" said Prompto rhetorically to them before Ignis suddenly hold out his arm in front of them and they stopped walking.

"It's starting to get darker the deeper we head down into the tunnel. We best turned on our flashlights now." said Ignis before he, Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto and Nyx turned on their flashlights, except for Zaltana since she doesn't have one.

"Huh? Where's your flashlight, Zaltana?" asked Nyx as he glance at Zaltana.

"I don't have one, Nyx." replied Zaltana with a frown look on her face.

"What, you don't have one?" said Nyx before he let out a small sigh at her. "Then how about you stay close to me and my flashlight?"

"Thanks for the kind offer, Nyx. But I've another idea now." said Zaltana as she gave a small smile to Nyx before she take a look around her and the others, spotted a long and sturdy-looking stick lying on the ground and she picked it up, grab and tear off a long strip of cloth at the bottom of her shirt, wrapped the cloth around the top end of the stick before she conjured up a small Fire magic on her palm, bring the Fire magic closer to the cloth to set it ablaze before she dismiss the magic. "See? I've got my own light now." said Zaltana.

"Not bad, Zaltana. You're not only a strong fighter but also quite an improvising thinker." said Nyx in a complimentary tone of voice to Zaltana (which make her face turn red a little as she look away from him in slight embarrassment).

"Are you two done in complimenting or flirting with each other? If you two are then we should keep moving on in the tunnel." said Ignis in a no-nonsense tone of voice to both Nyx and Zaltana (which make them turned to scowled at him) while Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto smirked in unison at them.

"Be quiet, you." Zaltana snapped at Ignis, which make him shake his head a little at her attitude before they resumed walking down the tunnel, found and walked down another staircase and stepped into the third floor of the tunnel.

"Huh? What's this? Looks like some cables…" said Prompto as he noticed and shone his flashlight at some dusty-looking dark grey cables lying on the ground. "Wonder where these cables leads?"

"We can follow the cables and see where they go, Prompto." suggested Ignis.

"Sounds like a good idea." said Nyx in agreement to Ignis as they follow the cables down the pathway past some dark lightbulbs hanging on the wall and on the ceiling, doors leading into more rooms (which is locked up) until they came to a stop in front of an old and large-looking generator machine standing by itself against the wall.

"So the cables lead us to a generator, huh?" said Zaltana.

"It would seem so, Zaltana." said Ignis as he approach the generator to press some buttons on it before he grab and pull down the handle of the generator. Soon after Ignis pull down the handle, the generator started smoking and shaking a little before the dark lightbulbs hanging on the wall and ceiling above and nearby them flicker on to shine some light on them in the tunnel.

"Sweet, it still works!" said Prompto happily.

"And then there was some light." said Ignis as he scowled at Prompto.

"Oh man, do I love me some light." added Prompto in relief now.

"Are you guys always like this?" asked Zaltana dryly.

"More or less, princess." replied Gladiolus (which make Zaltana let out a small sigh and a shake of her head at them).

"Come on, let's move on." said Noctis before they fell into silence as they resumed walking down into the dimly lit tunnel, walked past some more closed doors leading into rooms (which they managed to pushed open and went into the rooms and obtain some useful items like Potions, Elixirs and Hi-Elixirs for them to use while other rooms is still locked up), got ambushed by a group of small, snarling and fierce-looking Goblin monsters that rose up from the ground and they summoned forth their weapons, charge and make quick work of the group of Goblin monsters.

After they defeat and killed off the group of Goblin monsters, they dismissed their weapons and continue on down the tunnel before the lights that is powered by the generator immediately went out and plunge the tunnel into pitch black darkness (which make Prompto whimper a little in nervousness and fear while Zaltana let out a gasp, hold out and wrapped her arms around the other person's arm close to her, which happens to be Nyx).

After a short while of them walking carefully in the dark, they somehow managed to find and turned on another generator machine inside a room to bring back the light (which make Prompto let out a relief sigh while Zaltana quickly pull herself away from Nyx in embarrassment when she saw and realised that she's been clinging to his arm) before they stepped out of the room, turned left to walked down another pathway until they arrived in front of a double metal doors, pushed open the doors and they went into a large room filled with old and broken wooden tables and chairs, wooden crates and metal shelves that had empty glass bottles standing on it against the walls and a gaping hole on the wall next to one of the metal shelves before they heard something from above them, look up and they saw 2 large six-legged female Arachne daemons and dozens of small six-legged Tarantula monsters hanging upside-down on the ceiling before the 2 female Arachne daemons and the Tarantula monsters jumped down from the ceiling, landed on the ground and began fiercely attacking and casting Poison and Thundara magic attack on them.

Noctis, his 3 friends, Nyx and Zaltana immediately summoned forth their weapons and they charge forward and fought fiercely against the 2 Arachne daemons and the Tarantula monsters while dodging and warping away from their Poison and Thundara magic attack for the next few minutes inside the room until they managed to defeat and killed off the 2 Arachne daemons and the Tarantula monsters and watched as black mists rose out of their bodies before they disappear into thin air.

"Are they gone? Are they all dead now?" asked Prompto fearfully to them.

"Yes, they're all dead now, Prompto." replied Ignis.

"Huh? Why are you afraid of them for?" said Zaltana as she and Nyx raised their eyebrows at Prompto.

"It's because he hates bugs. Same goes for me, they're quite the _icky_ creatures." said Noctis as he shudder a little.

"Wow. I had no idea that you and him hated bugs this much, Prince Noctis." said Zaltana in a surprise tone of voice to Noctis before she let out a small chuckle at him (which annoy him a little).

"Shut up and stop chuckling at me about it!" Noctis snapped at Zaltana (which make her chuckle even more at him for a few more seconds before she fell silent).

"Come on, let's keep going." said Gladiolus firmly to them as he (and the others) dismissed their weapons before they approach the gaping hole on the wall, slightly crouch down to make their way through the hole to the other side, stood up and found themselves inside another tunnel before they walked down the tunnel pass a dark and large oval-shaped hole at the bottom of the rocky wall to their right and they stopped in front of the same large and heavy-looking white ornate double doors like the first one that Cor show them above ground earlier.

"Huh? The hell?" said Gladiolus as he glance at the doors with a frown look on his face.

"This must be the second tomb of one of the ancient Lucian kings. I wonder which kings is buried inside the room and what kind of weapon that Noctis will take from him." said Zaltana as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's see and find out, Zaltana." said Nyx to Zaltana as they and Noctis's 3 friends watched as Noctis take out and insert the key into the keyhole of the door and turned it until they heard a soft click from the door before it opened and they went into the room.

Once Noctis, his 3 friends, Nyx and Zaltana stepped into the room, approach and stopped in front of the stone coffin with another statue of a man holding a long axe (Axe of the Conqueror) in his hands above his body, Noctis hold out his hand above the weapon on the statue of the man and he and the others watched as the long axe started to shine quite brightly before the axe floated up from the statue into thin air then it swiftly flew downward straight toward Noctis to pierce and disappear into his body, causing a bright blue glow to shine brightly on his chest before the sword and the axe (which is transparent like the sword now) flew around Noctis for a few seconds then disappear into thin air.

"So Noct borrows the old kings' powers?" asked Prompto.

"More or less, Prompto. At this rate, he'll soon rival his father's legacy." replied Ignis.

"The Copycat King." teased Gladiolus.

"Out of line." said Noctis as he scowled at Gladiolus.

"Is this really the time for you guys to joke around?" said Zaltana as she slowly shake her head to them (which they ignored).

"Just ignore them, Zaltana. Since it looks like they're ignoring you." said Nyx.

"Well, what's it like?" asked Prompto eagerly at Noctis.

"Hmmm… Like I've got some neat tricks up my sleeve." replied Noctis slightly smugly to Prompto.

"No need to put on a magic show for us." said Gladiolus dryly at Noctis.

"But it never hurt to try practicing." suggested Ignis before he turned to glance at Zaltana. "We're done here, Zaltana. Ready to leave this place?" asked Ignis.

"Definitely." replied Zaltana to Ignis (who nodded to her) before they turned around and left and room and make their way out of the tunnel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another apology author's note**

 **My fellow authors, readers and followers, I've somehow managed to find my muse and drive to write FF 15 once again so it's back on and I take back what I told you all previously. Please don't be mad at me and I'll try my best to finish it.**


End file.
